felicity finds a friend
by captain ladyslasher
Summary: this is about two sisters and two serial killers jason voorhees and wayne sanchez. one sister is dating sanchez and aids him in his mayhem, the other sister may find a friendship in the crystal lake killer.... or maybe even more than friendship. first fic


( i dont own friday the 13th, hell lake , wayne sanchez, or jason voorhees ( man i wish i had jason... mmhmmm...) . but i do own maddie and felicity... this is my first f13 fic.. its meant to have old time slasher themes with a jason/ felicity and sanchez/maddie romance... read if you dare.

" hey sanchez, we have to pick up my lil sis." said a very pretty lady named maddie.

" now girl you see the space in this small car? theres me, you and jason's cramped in the back. were's she gonna sit?" said wayne sanchez who was a convicted serial killer known as 'devil boy'.

" c'mon sanch, you know jess is my baby sister, i worry about her, please for me?" said maddie with puppy dog eyes

" i dont know. what do you think jason?" said sanchez looking at his rearview mirror to see a big bulk sitting quietly in the back seat.

no responce came from the figure, only his eye peering out of his hockey mask regarding sanchez a moment then looking at his machette.

" see jasons already annoyed so the answer is no!" said sanchez with a big smile

" but...she wont get into any trouble, shes very smart could help us out alot. she's very quiet too! almost as silent as jason back there.. shes to sweet natured to do any real damage ...but ill look after her, you wont have to worry. everyone likes her... well some...c'mon aliright... just for a week... how bout that." said maddie pleading

" someone that jason wont even think about smashin?? the camp crystal lake killer?? this ive gotta see! one week... if jason doesnt mind."said sanchez looking back into the rear view mirror.

he shook his head slowly than picked up his machette held it in the sun and thumbed it ... slowly... wayne shanchez laughed to himself and said, " alright maddie lets go get her."

( time lapse : a high school in the u.s.a. )

" hey outcast... why dont you just drop over dead already?"

"yeah misfit. you dont belong here!"

jeers and taunts kept puring out then some older kids took off with her book bag and poured all of its contents in a dumpster.

" hey that's mine please stop!" said a tall curvy girl who wore ratty clothes.

then a few of the girls started ripping her clothes that already looked like rags, then the boys started to beat up on her. but no one knew that lurking in the bushes watching the whole ficaso was three of the world's worst serial killers. 'devil boy' wayne sanchez, 'camp crystal lake's' jason voorhees, and jess sister the worst femal serial killer ' madame poison' madaline flint.

" oh jess can be so polight cant she?" said the leader of this litlle riot.

" please im sorry what did i do?" said jessica beggining to cry and shake from embarrassment.

"you were born dumb" said a girl holding on to the leader.

" good one jenna. now what should we do to punish this sorry pathetic excuse for an animal." said james

"throw her in the river?!" said a boy from behind.

" no she can swim, no no no thats not good enough. well lets knock her down a few levels that way we can see how we want to end this" said brad

numerous agreements came out from the crowd,and with the cheers came the crowds violence, scratching tearing,kicking and punching. thats when the leader looked around and made sure no one was around a punched jess so hard that she was immediatly knocked out. and began to bleed profusly from the side of her head just behind her left ear.

" c'mon jay, fight back. you dont have to take it. c'mon jess get up!" said maddie very quietly.

even though jason made no move to show his feelings he was sympathetic for the girl. and angry at the teens, as usual he despised eveyone, save few : his mother, sanchez, he was getting used to maddie, but somehow, he had a sudden soft spot for this girl. was it because she looked to be capable of extreme damge but was to innocent or sweet to take up for herself? or that she reminded jason of himself as a young boy, being tourtured by all the other kids?

then they saw the huge puddle of blood.

" omg!! jess is gonna die! we gotta go get her!" said maddie still tring to be quiet... but now very ancious.

" we will, hey jason...jason..." sanchez turned to see jason but he wasnt there." now where did he g... oh! see maddie? jason is already ahead of you."

" what?" said maddie now very mad at the tourment that happened to her sister " what do you mean?"

sanchez pointed to a dumpster that was near the ruckus.there was jason behind it... waiting.

" leave her there brad, she'll come around." said a big boy named james

" no james shes bleeding, someone will see and then shell tell, than well get expelled." said brad looking around for somewhere to hide her.

" brad the dumpster." said james walking over to open it.

two hands clasped around james skull crushing it...

thud/clash ( jason lifted the top and dropped the new dead boy into the dumpster)

"what the... james??dude where are you??" brad put jessica's body into the dumpster and locked the lock( he had snatched they school keys and copied them all in 9th grade) and threw the key into the river that lay just below the school.

" that should do it for now, thell never know who done it, the'll never know she existed. ive done the world a favor. shell be stone cold dead in a little while. (smirk) man im good."

a shadow shot over brad's shoulder.

" brad... hot name... so ya gotta girlfriend?" said a saultry seductive woman's voice

" ohh, i dont tonight if you have the body to match the voice." said brad getting very turned on at the voice.

he turned around to see a buetiful girl about 22 or so, in a black rocker tank/belly top and skinny jeans long red hair flowing in the wind. she kept talking for a minute, kissed him and...

" soooo, who was that girl ya just trashed?" said maddie

" oh her, a nobody, a misfit, dont worry about her baby. besides it's no ones problem now. c'mon and kiss me again" said brad a little tooconfidently.

"it is my problem. that was my sister jac" said maddie with a smirk, " whats wrong..." she said innocently.

" icantbrea...( weaze ) " said brad as he looks over to the dumpster were he see's jason voorhees(he cant belive its actually him) breaking off the dumpster and picking up jessica out of it, and walking towards him.

" see no worries mama-seita" said sanchez proud of his girlfriend.

" oh! brad by the way this is my boyfriend... wayne sanchez." said maddie as she leaned over to kiss him

brad was turning blue and his wind pipe was shutting slowly.

"what d-d-did yuu dooo..." said brad as he was on the ground kicking for air.air that he was running short of and wasnt getting back.

" oh just shoved a bit of poison down your throat as i kissed ya." said maddie singingly.

" your Ju-sssst like ( weaze) her! (weaze)" said brad as he lay dyeing.

jason was there above him. holding the girl brad almost killed. and with a girl in one hand mashette in the other,

well you know what happens: beheaded/snipped/instant body thinner/ they kicked him and all of his remaining parts in to the river below... along with the body of james... then they headed to the car, jason held jessica in the back of the car , with her wound facing up he stopped the bleeding, and kept stroking her face, they rented a hotel room for the night, jason put jessica in the tub where maddie cleaned up her bloodied body...then put her back in the bed, where on one bed sancez watched tv, maddie fell asleep, and jason watched to make sure jessica kept breathing. he seemed more worried about her than maddie.

"wh-where am i?" said jess with a yawn then grabbing her head in pain.

" hey sis, im glad to see your okay." said maddie eating a bag of cheetohs.

" maddie! where have ya been? where am i ? what happened?" said jessica who was naturally inquisitive

" shhhh, too many questions, not enough time, we got to go." said maddie grabbing her bags." follow"

" okay." said jess still confused.

then they came to a burgendy 2 door car. she put the last of the bags in the trunk and shut the trunk. walked around to the passenger side and said ," get in and ill explain."

so jessica bends over and get in the car , buckles up and looks to her left and she see's a very big man, well he looks like a man anyway. she gets situated, there hip to hip, jess looks over to jason and asks him:

" umm excuse me??"

jason kept staring out the window numb to the world

jess taps on his shoulders " excuse me??" jason looks at her hand as she removes it then looks at her.

" ummmmmmmm... do you have enough room?"

jason stared blankly. tapping his machette smirking even though no one could tell.

jessica stared right back. as she said "ill take that as a no..." and began to scruch to the edge of the seat, opposite of jason.

maddie was putting on her head phones and began to finish her bag of cheetohs. at the moment it was only maddie and her cheetohs.

sanchez was fixing his seat but stoped to watch everyone.

maddie was ( crunch) well ( crunch) she was (crunch) happy at the moment.

jessica was cooped in the corner, still asking if he had enough room.

jason nods his head and points to the seat for her to sit down and get her butt off the window.

sanchez reeled back in his seat an laughed loudly.

"what is it wayne?" said maddie

" nothing baby." said sanchez as he turned around and winked at jason.

jason in return slightly tipped his head in a mischevious manner, as he looked at jessica, who was still eyeing his machette.

they had been riding for 3 hours no other cars passed thrugh the old roads they were on so they took off thier seat belts , and jessica kept tring to 'sneak' peeks at jason for the past hour. he'd been staring at her for 2 hours. yes, things were very boring in sanchez car.

he rounded a sharp turn. maddie grabbed the bar beside her, it didnt faze jason, but jessica landed right in jason's lap.

"ah! i am sooooooo sorry." said jessica completly embarassed. she then put her hand to her side to push herself up, she coundt budge. jason was smiling behind his mask.he held her down. she kept " bouncing up and down" and she didnt get anywhere. sanchez saw this and said

" what are you doing to the poor guy, jess?"

" im stuck! he wont let me up!! its not fair!"said jessica getting irrated." maddie! do something."

" oh! he likes you!! how sweet!!" said maddie smiling

" oh! your enjoying this arent you?" said jess getting agravated at jason.

jason noded as he pulled her even closer to him. her chest was next to his. he could feel her breathing... he could feel her 'life' . he didnt want to let her go. a fire began to burn, a fire he hadnt experienced for a long time.

jessica in return stared into his eye, and gently relaxed herself to him, staring at him. maddie and sanchez talked amoung them selves and didnt bother the two in the back.

jessica felt something strange when she stared so deeply. being that close. she felt like her soul was pouring into him. she leaned over and kissed the side of his face ( right below his mask). she saw his eye glint like he was happy. she giggled. he held her for another 2 hours, jason was occupied, jessica was in extacy, maddie was still talking, and sanchez was getting tired of driving.

so he handed the driving over to jason for a while. sanchez and maddie did something in the back. while jason drove and jessica carressed his free arm. and stared at him... it was 5pm, thursday the 12th 2008.

( okay this is my first friday the 13th fan fic, please dont beat me to hard for it, i usually only do peterpan fics... i go hide under table... please r&r... and tell me if i should continue to chapter two...thank you!!)


End file.
